Carta
by Stephany Herondale Elric
Summary: Por medio de esta carta, mis últimas palabras, te diré algo. Hay… muchas cosas, que solo me interesa que tú entiendas. Solo son un montón de verdades de lo que fueron las mentiras que hice realidad, no espero que te sean realmente importantes.


**Carta**

"_21 de noviembre del 2018_

_Para: Kururgi Suzaku _

_Por medio de esta carta, mis últimas palabras, te diré algo. Hay… muchas cosas, que solo me interesa que tú entiendas. Solo son un montón de verdades de lo que fueron las mentiras que hice realidad, no espero que te sean realmente importantes._

_A decir verdad, esto es más bien una confesión, mía, no de Zero ni del emperador No.99 del Sacro Imperio de Britania. ¿Qué te confesaré…?trataré de hacerlo algo interesante. Te amo. Mas bien te amé, ya que para cuando leas esto yo estaré muerto. Muerto en tus manos. No podría ser un mejor final para mí, pero de eso hablaré después._

_Unos de los momentos de mi vida, en los que creé tantos recuerdos que atesoraré por siempre, fue el tiempo que pasamos todos en Japón antes de la guerra. Realmente los añoro como no tienes idea. Cuando te conocí… creí que no te aguantaría pero… terminaste siendo una persona tan importante para mí. Cada momento y segundo en el que mostrabas tu valentía y cuidabas de mí y de Nunnally me hicieron admirarte cada día mas. En ese entonces yo era un niño tan débil que creía no tener nada mas que su orgullo, que al parecer ya había "perdido" todas las noches que dejé que me consolaras y me vieras llorar, pero te tenía a ti y a Nunnally… por eso cuando la guerra nos separó fue horrible para mí._

_Cuando te volví a ver siete años después mi corazón se agitó y por mi mente pasaron aquellos sentimientos reprimidos que en mi pensamiento de diez años solo daban vergüenza inocente. Me sentí tan feliz de volverte a ver. Eso lo admití, pero me convencí que solo seríamos amigos. En ese momento no pareció importar. Cuando creí que habías muerto me destrocé, hasta que apareció C.C., la persona que hasta ahora estuvo a mi lado, y me dio poder, que usé sin pensar en las consecuencias._

_En el momento en el que te vi ahí, culpado por mis crímenes me sentí mal conmigo mismo, y por supuesto que te rescaté. Al verte entrar en el mismo instituto que yo estaba alegre, de que estuvieras aquí a mi lado. Fue tan divertido el tiempo que pasamos, aún con los juegos locos de la presidenta, aunque yo tuviera mi vida doble._

_No fue hasta Euphemia que descifré mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti. Era como si fuera una estúpida chica enamorada. Sé porque ella fue tan importante para ti… después de todo hubo un tiempo en el que yo también estuve enamorado de ella. Me dolía, me dolía saber cuanto amabas a Euphie, y si no la amaste siempre tendré esa duda. Pero cada vez que te veía sonreír a su lado, sentía una tremenda opresión en el pecho, que congelaba todo mi ser. No lo entendía en realidad. Pero algo sabía, sabía que no me gustaba que tú quisieras tanto a alguien que no fuera yo o Nunnally, creo que ya lo sabes, soy egoísta._

_También cuando descubrí que no eras nada mas y nada menos que mi enemigo sentí que algo mas se había roto adentro, ya que importaba, después de eso, me di permiso de enloquecer. _

_Definitivamente, aquella vez en la isla Kamine, cuando la bala de tu arma destrozo mi máscara, fue como si me hubieras atravesado con una espada. Desde antes, desde ese momento que recibí una llamada tuya, casi seguro de que sabías que era Zero, y oí tus palabras de odio, fue que me sentí caer en el vacío. Tus palaras y miradas me hirieron mucho mas de lo que tú te pudieras imaginar en ese instante. Yo mismo me di asco. Me odié por lastimarte, te odie por lastimarme. Pero sentía que quería morir en ese mismo instante, que odiaba mi vida, que mi corazón estaba roto por complejo, que yo entero estaba roto. No hayo ni siquiera las palabras capaces de describir mi desesperación y tristeza en ese instante. ¿Realmente me odiaste tanto…? No me diste ni tiempo de llorar ¿Hasta el final me odiaste…? ¿Lograste perdonarme…?_

_Esa vez que recuperé mis recuerdos, sentí una rabia y coraje tan grande, que me llené de odio. Odio hacia ti. El odio y el amor son las diferentes caras de una moneda, así que el que haya llegado a odiarte, y al mismo tiempo a soñarte y amarte tanto, se me hace normal, ¿Dime, cuantas caras de la moneda tienes tú? Cuando regresaste a la escuela sentí una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Fingías que todo era como antes, pero yo no soy un idiota, y cada que sentía tus heladas miradas llenas de rencor sentía mi corazón cada vez mas oprimido. Me convencí a mi mismo que eso solo le afectaba a Lelouch pero no a Zero, mala decisión._

_Tal vez para ti no haya quedado muy claro si realmente aprecié a alguien mas que a mí. Ya lo sabes, amo a Nunnally, te amo a ti, de diferentes formas a los dos. Pero has de creer que solo pude querer a esas pocas personas, si no es que me falla el cálculo, de todos modos ya averigüé que cuando se trata de sentimientos no logro comprenderme bien, ya sé que mi especialidad es la estrategia de guerra… no la sentimental. Pero lo creas o no, yo aprecié a todos. En los momenteos de soledad solo los eventos de la presidenta, las tonterías de Rivalz, el amor de Shirley y la lealtad de Kallen me lograban hacer salir adelante. Lástima, me di cuenta de eso tarde, pero no quiero que sigas pensando que no soy humano. Me dolió como no tienes idea haber destrozado a Shirley, por eso usé el Geass en ella para hacerla olvidarme, al final lo recordó… y sufrí con su muerte. Llegué a querer un momento a Rolo pero lo odié mas._

_A lo largo de mi vida muchas personas me traicionaron. Mis subordinados… incluso mis padres. Pero fue solo tu traición la que fue tan traumante que deseé no ser humano. Simplemente lo odié… y te odié mas a ti de nuevo. La última parte de mi se rompió y me deshice de la piedad, bondad, amistad, amor… todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino, negándome a mí mismo que en realidad seguía sufriendo y solo era una persona débil. Siempre me consideré mas fuerte que los demás, pero simplemente al ser humano ya soy débil. _

_Tú lo sabes, Nunnally lo mas importante para mí en esta vida. Por lo que inicié esta guerra. Por favor cuídala… eso me hubiera gustado poder hacer yo._

_Tras mi muerte, estoy seguro que el mundo será un mejor lugar… aunque todos crean que solo fui un tirano, está bien, porque aunque no sabía como iba a terminar, logré mi propósito, convertir el mundo en un lugar mas feliz para Nunnally, y con el paso del tiempo, uno que fuera para todos._

_Me despido de ti para siempre. Con esta especie de carta, confesión o aclaración. Espero que siempre tengas presente lo mucho que te amé. Solo te lo puedo describir así:_

_Ya sabes tú que en el japonés la mayoría de personas enamoradas dicen "suki" que es el verbo gustar, ¿cierto? Es lo equivalente a "te quiero" "me gustas" y algunas personas lo usan para decir "te amo" Pero yo no te diría "suki" te diría "aishiteru" porque esa palabra lleva implicado el kanji del amor, el del amor de verdad, el sentimiento mas profundo que ni los poetas han logrado describir bien. "Suki" es mas como "koi" amor de pareja… pero… menos profundo, es solo enamorarse, no es amar en cambio... "aishiteru " sí._

_En una carta siempre hay despedida así que…_

_Hasta nunca, aishiteru._

_ATTE: Lelouch Vi Britania o Lelouch Lamperoge o emperador No. 99 del Sacro Imperio de Britania o Zero… ¿Quién soy? Soy todos… y una persona que te amó como nadie lo haría jamás." _


End file.
